


Dear my Twin.

by elismay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead People, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Letters, Other, Poetic, Sad Wilbur Soot, Short, Short One Shot, Siblings, The Author Regrets Everything, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi family, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elismay/pseuds/elismay
Summary: Wilbur decides to write a letter to his twin, Technoblade.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Dear my Twin.

**Author's Note:**

> oooo enjoy :]

Dear Technoblade,

the day I asked you, if you wanted to swap identities with me. For just one day I promised. you had agreed. 

I came prepared, with both pink and brown hair dye. 

Hair straighteners, hair curlers.

Just the hair, I had said. We look the same. Just the hair. 

You looked so excited, a slight edge of tension. I didn't mind.

I was pleased, Technoblade. 

We were finally spending time together. 

We almost never did, did we?

Always busy with our other things.

I was surprised. How much I missed you.

How much hearing you laugh, as you pulled at my hair, made me feel safe.

We were twins. But we were strangers.

It felt like I was finally meeting my brother.

We had swapped clothes, you wearing my clothes that fit you so perfectly like a custom made glove.

You smiled at me, practicing to imitate my voice.

You nailed it, almost perfectly. 

We managed to fool Tubbo.

Tubbo hadn't noticed anything, as you approached him in the yard of which he played.

He didn't give a second glance, simply answering with one word answers. 

He didn't give a second glance.

Do we really look that alike, Technoblade?

It was interesting, really. 

I had suggested this small activity. 

I was surprised how well it worked.

We fooled Ranboo. 

He was smarter than Tommy, he noticed something was amiss. But he didn't question it. 

The odd looks, odd glances. No words.

Comes to show how broken this family is, doesn't it Technoblade?

I went up to Ranboo. 

He told me Philza was looking for you.

Philza was looking for Wilbur. 

That was you.

For that day, you were Wilbur.

I was Technoblade.

We managed to locate our younger brother.

Tommy hadn't asked. He didn't notice anything at all.

Except, he did.

You two are finally hanging out, are you?

He had asked.

Techno, what question was that?

I did not know how to answer. 

You did though.

You answered.

We are.

What are we, exactly?

Twins?

Brothers?

Friends?

Strangers.

Philza was looking for Wilbur Soot.

We wanted to fool Philza.

Techno, you were sure it wasn't going to be successful. 

You went to see him.

I'm surprised he was fooled.

He called you Wilbur.

He looked at you, like he looked at Wilbur.

Looked at me.

Disgust.

Hatred.

Anger. 

For what? 

Technoblade, I don't know.

You looked shocked that day, surprised.

You were always under Philza’s loving gaze.

His eyes were made for you.

His hands were created to hug and cherish your abilities.

His attention was made for you and you alone, Technoblade.

I wanted that.

I was selfish that day.

I stole it all.

I knew.

Technoblade, I knew.

He raised the sword on you. You had looked away, you didn't see it coming. You were always the better fighter. 

It had missed the fatal spot. A strike of red. 

You were bleeding. 

Your skin was turning red at the shoulder you were stabbed.

You ran towards my direction.

Wilbur! Wilbur, help me. 

you had cried.

Wilbur, help.

you continued on.

You didn't know that was going to happen.

But I did.

I knew of Philza’s plan.

I had planned it all. To take your identity.

But that day we spent together, it made me realise.

You were my brother.

Too bad.

We were strangers, first.

I left you. 

I had walked away, the same manner as Technoblade would've. 

The way you did, everytime I called you for help, when Philza took out his anger on me.

I walked away.

Your screams got louder.

Until they stopped.

Do we really look that much alike Technoblade?

I would assume so.

Because ever since that day, I couldn't look into the mirror ever again. In the reflection, I only saw you. Your disappointed eyes, your empty stare. Looking back at me, dressed as you.

I kept my promise.

You became Wilbur, only for a day.

But I became Technoblade. Far longer.

I am sorry Technoblade.

For everything. But the past is in the past now. I do hope that someday, I'd be able to apologise to you. I had apologised to my reflection everyday, before it got too much for me.

Let's be brothers, some day, my twin.

As Technoblade and Wilbur Soot, actual friends and brothers. 

Rest well.

From,

Wilbur Soot.

**Author's Note:**

> might redo it lol 
> 
> so leave kudos and comments if u enjoyed!!


End file.
